choices_stories_you_playfandomcom-20200222-history
Rescue of Adrian Raines
The event takes place in Bloodbound, Book 1, Chapter 11 to Chapter 13. Trial of Adrian Raines While hiding in the Shadow Den, the Clanless vampires discovered that Kamilah Sayeed was wandering in the tunnels. Kamilah intentionally got herself captured to find Lily and Your Character to let them know that Adrian is tried in a tribunal and needs the duo to testify. The Clanless vampires worry because Kamilah is a clan member and since their hideout is found, they might have to move again or that Kamilah will let the Council know and they would be killed. There is a disagreement until Jax calms the crowd down and allows them to talk privately in Jax's room. Kamilah informs Jax that if she wanted to hurt Jax and his Clanless coven, she would have but she was there to fetch Lily and Your Character to help provide evidence of Adrian's whereabouts. When Jax asks Kamilah how she knew about the location, she states that she and Adrian knew the Shadow Den's location for years but chose to stay silent about it with the Council because the Clanless are in one place and are following the Council's rules of their feeding. Your character asks Jax to exit the Shadow Den to help Adrian but he says it is not possible because Kamilah is a Council member and she couldn't just "waltz in and out" easily and he would have to tell his people what happened. After convincing Jax, he asks the two guards to take the group to the east entrance so that no one can see them. Your Character and Lily are called as witnesses. However, their attempt to help Adrian fails and Adrian is sentenced to meet the sun. Risky Rescue After Adrian is found "guilty" of his crimes, Kamilah takes the duo back to Ahmanet Financial. She states that should your character decide to give herself to Priya, it would be the worst choice because of the latter's dangerous personality to only "use her until she broke and watch Adrian die with a smile on her face." Also, due to the rules of the Council not having changed with the flow of time, it would be impossible to rescue Adrian and help him because they don't know where he is. Nicole Anderson enters the office and informs the group that she knows where Adrian is held. She states that a member from Vega's inner circle owes her a favor and gave her blueprints of Adrian being held at the Bloody Cellars at the Baron's bar. Due to the double security, your character suggests that Kamilah pretends to offer something to the Baron while someone else rescues Adrian. At first, Jax refuses to help because there are many risks that something could go wrong but your Character is able to convince Jax to help. The plan is to pretend to present Jax as a prisoner who helped your Character escaped from the Baron by killing his men. Once the offer is made, Jax is to give the signal to your Character who gives the signal to Lily to kill the lights. Jax is to free himself and kill the guards with both wearing night vision googles. The main Character is able to free Jax from his cell when the guard catches wind of their plan but Jax is able to kill the guard. Jax and the Character free Adrian and the Baron's prisoners (premium Choice). Aftermath After Adrian is rescued, he makes a quick stop at Raines Corporation to pick up his serum with Nicole and your Character while Jax acts as a getaway driver just to be safe. Unfortunately, this turns out to be an ambush and Nicole reveals that she is working for Vega so that way he can turn her into a vampire. Adrian refuses to hand over the serum and uses the whole charge on himself. He takes your Character and is able to escape through a window with her. Jax drives the group to one of his temporary safehouses and offers it to the group to hide in it while he goes back to his people as they need him. Kamilah appreciates the offer but Adrian suggests a different place, a cabin he owns that no one but Adrian knows about. Adrian, Kamilah, and Your Character leave for Adrian's cabin upstate to hide with a car Jax's men provides to them with a hiking outfit and two cheese sandwiches. Jax and Lily leave to the Shadow Den to hide. The group exits separate ways. Category:Events Category:Events in Bloodbound